Like Like
Like Likes are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are cylindrical monsters with the ability to suck in something as big as a Human and consume items that their prey carries. Most shields or tunics Link is wearing will be devoured, though they will leave the devoured item if killed shortly after eating it. Like Likes are generally yellowish in color and dissolve into a puddle when killed; some come in different colors, and sometimes they simply disappear when killed. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Like Likes make their first appearance. If Link is swallowed by one and if Link is unable to quickly defeat it, the Like Like will eat his Magical Shield. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Like Likes appear only outside the Shield Shop in the Dark World and in a single room in the Palace of the Four Sword in the GBA port. As in previous Legend of Zelda games, Like Likes eat Link's shield if he is swallowed by one. If Link does not successfully defeat a Like Like that has stolen his shield before some time has passed, the Like Like will escape with the shield. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Like Likes appear mostly in the northern areas of Koholint Island. The Mirror Shield cannot be taken by Like Likes should he be swallowed by one. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Like Likes are only vulnerable to sword strikes while they are not leaning forward in an attempt to swallow Link; however, Link can damage them with bombs regardless of whether or not one has swallowed him. In addition to eating Link's shields, Like Likes will also eat the currently equipped tunic. An easy way to avoid this is to equip the Mirror Shield and Kokiri Tunic, both of which cannot be eaten by Like Likes, as it is impossible to obtain another of either items. Like Likes commonly appear in areas associated with the dead, such as the Bottom of the Well and the Shadow Temple, however, they also appear in areas like the Fire Temple the Spirit Templeand lord jabu jabu The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Like Likes have the same appearance, but a slightly different function as in Ocarina of Time. They devour Rupees every second Link is in their grasp as well as Link's equipment, such as his Hero's Shield. They most commonly appear in the Great Bay region, particularly in underwater areas. They are also, along with Blue Bubbles, the only enemies in the game that release purple Rupees when shot with a Light Arrow. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Like Likes have the same appearance and function in both Oracle games; if Link gets eaten by one, it will eat his shield, regardless of whether or not he has one equipped. Furthermore, Like Likes do no damage to Link. A new shield can be purchased in the main cities' shops. In Oracle of Seasons, the southernmost area of the Lost Woods spawns an infinite amount of Like Likes by dropping them from the air. This provides an excellent way to induce Maple meetings or simply to restock on items. The Like Like Ring allows Link to transform into a Like Like, protecting him from being eaten by other Like Likes. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Like Likes have the same function in this game as in past installments. Also, in this game exists Rupee Likes which eat different amounts of rupees depending on the type. Interestingly, the Royal Hyrule Library contains a book titled Learn to Like Your Like Like: A Good Guide to A Bad Pet. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Like Likes, as well as Rupee Likes, are commonly found in many islands. Like Likes can inhale in an attempt to swallow Link, and can eat his shield as well. To eat his shield, a Like Like has to have ingested Link for several seconds, but Link can escape by quickly rubbing the touch screen on the Nintendo DS. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Like Likes act similar to past counterparts, as they will swallow Link if he gets too close. In this installment, however, Like Likes can hide in various pots and disguise themselves as Treasure Chests waiting for their prey to approach. Non-Canonical Appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Like Likes appear as enemies. They can be found in the Underground Maze during Adventure Mode or in Melee Mode where they will randomly appear in boxes (this is quite rare though). The Like Like trophy denotes that Like Likes beat out Wallmasters as the most annoying enemies in the Legend of Zelda series. Etymology The origins of the name "Like Like" may be suggested in a Hylian proverb, which states, "Shield eaters and world leaders have many likes alike." It should also be noted that in the Twilight Princess guidebook, it is mentioned that "Like" is the Hylian term for "eat". This would mean that "Like-Like" translates into "Eat-Eat". See also * Deku Like * Rupee Like Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies